Here I go I'll tell you what you already know
by grangertash
Summary: It's not often Imogen opens up to anyone. Fiona/Imogen


**Title: **Here I go (I'll tell you what you already know)

**Pairing: **Fiona/Imogen

**Summary: **It's not often Imogen opens up to anyone, so Fiona thinks she must be doing something right.

"Fiona?"

Imogen's head shifts from where it rests on the pillow in Fiona's lap, her expression sleepy and there's a warm, pink glow in her cheeks. Fiona had spent the last ten minutes strumming her fingers through the other girl's hair, trying to think of a way to bend down and kiss her without disturbing her comfort.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you about something," Imogen says and Fiona almost laughs at how adorable Imogen's 'serious' expression is before realising her girlfriend may actually have something serious to say.

"Is everything okay, Im?" she asks, her heard pounding ridiculously loudly in her chest contemplating what she was going to say. Was she having doubts? No, that couldn't be it, the last few months together had been like a dream. Fiona had been trying her best to 'go slow' as Imogen had requested. Was she messing that up? Was she being clingy again?

Her train of thought was interrupted by a loud giggle by Imogen at whatever worried expression was on her face and she leans in to kiss her on the cheek. "You're cute when you worry so much," she whispers Fiona's eyes flutter close at the feel of her so close. "It's not anything bad."

"Oh," Fiona says, feeling silly at her sudden wave of panic. "So it's something good?"

Imogen nods, now sitting up on the bed where they had lazily spent their Saturday morning half watching cartoons. "Well, I think it's good…" Imogen says.

Fiona rolls her eyes and playfully nudges her girlfriend. "Are you purposely trying to keep me in suspense?"

Imogen laughs. "Okay, okay Miss Impatient!" she teases, moving closer to gently kiss Fiona on the lips. Fiona relaxes and contemplates that maybe the best thing about having Imogen as a girlfriend was the unlimited supply to kisses that seemed to be on offer. She really doesn't know how she managed to spend a whole year in the girl's constant company without any lip-to-lip contact.

Imogen takes a deep breath, as if bracing herself for what she going to say. "I'm going to tell my Dad about us."

"Oh," Fiona says surprised. It wasn't something Imogen had ever mentioned. In fact, Imogen rarely mentioned her home life.

"I just think it's time," she explains. "I've been keeping it from him because I wasn't sure how he would react…not that I'm any more sure now…"

Fiona frowns. "You think he's going to take it badly?"

Imogen sighs and shrugs her shoulders. "Well, he's not going to be waving the rainbow flag that's for sure…"she laughs awkwardly, fiddling nervously with her fingers in a way that makes Fiona's heart jump a little bit in her chest because her girlfriend suddenly sounds so helpless and a little scared.

"You don't have to tell him yet, Im. I honestly don't mind," Fiona assures her.

"I know, " Imogen smiles softly, taking Fiona's hand in her own in a way that always made Fiona feel safe. "And it's not like I'm that close with my Dad. He's always working…ever since my Mother left…."

Imogen pauses, but Fiona doesn't dare interrupt. It's not often Imogen opens up about her family. Fiona's always tried to stay away from the subject, not wanting to upset her girlfriend. In fact, Fiona's imagines this is one of the only times she's ever told this story.

"She left when I was a kid," she begins, intently staring at their joined hands as if they were giving her encouragement. "She was…unstable to say the least. I don't know where she is now, and I don't want to know. When she left, my Dad was a wreck. I don't think he ever recovered. He doesn't look at me much anymore…I think I remind him of her, we have the same eyes…"

Fiona doesn't know quite what to say to she just gently pulls Imogen into her grasp and places a long kiss on the girl's forehead. Imogen seems to appreciate the gesture as she pulls Fiona in for a hug and presses a kiss to her shoulder, burying her nose against her skin shyly before lifting her head. "It's just…he's still my Dad and…I want him to know how much I love you," she whispers so softly Fiona almost misses it.

Her breath catches in her throat. "You love me?" she manages to croak out.

Imogen nods and smiles so sweetly that Fiona's whole body slows. No one had ever loved her back before. The warmth in Imogen's expression is better than anything she could ever feel herself. It makes her melt, and there's nothing she can do except lean in and kiss her waiting lips. Her arms find comfort around Imogen's shoulders, as her girlfriend tangles her fingers in Fiona's hair and kisses her like they're never going to be able to do it again.

"I love you, too," Fiona whispers when they pull apart.

Imogen smiles cheekily and pecks another kiss against her lips. "Gee, if I knew you were going to have that reaction, I would've told you I loved you months ago!"

Fiona shakes her head. "Way to ruin a serious moment, Im!"

Her girlfriend just giggles and Fiona wonders how she, a New York socialite, managed to fall in love with a girl who thinks animal sweaters are the latest fashion, plays the 'glasses' in a band and is generally a little crazy (though Fiona prefers adorably quirky). She tries not to question it. Instead, she leans in and gently kisses her girlfriend's temple. "Whatever happens with your Dad, I'll be here."

Imogen nods, her expression one of relief. "I really love you," Imogen says in a whisper and as Fiona leans in to kiss her once again, she thinks about how good it feels to love, and to be loved in return.


End file.
